We Can't Stop
by Kin-Sung
Summary: Shima and Ryuji have to come an conclusion that Rin can't make a girl have a good time on a date. Amamion attempts to sabotage it. Twoshot. For Isis Lied.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sighs** College is back in session so I'm gonna be busy with schoolwork. Originally, I thought Rin was a girl since he has a girl's name. He also sounds exactly like Kirito from Sword Art Online, they both share the same voice actor, Bryce Papenbrook. Yukio sounded like Ichigo from Bleach, Johnny Yong Bosch does the voice. This is a request for Isis Lied. I was watching Sword Art Online and Sailor Moon. This is my first Blue Exorcist fanfic so you guys better be nice and please leave a review! I listened to We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus as I wrote this. Note: This is set in New York City. It's been a long time since I watched Blue Exorcist and bought the manga. I'm buying Rin-ne by Miss Rumiko Takahashi. _

**Warning: Very major, major OOCs in this oneshot. So no complaining about OOCs got it?**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**I've been busy reading Soul Eater and try to catch up on Nurarihyon No Mago. There is a slight mention of an OC made by my friend. **

**Video Game Soundtracks: Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the hedgehog and Mario.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist belongs to Miss Kazue Kato.**

* * *

_Central Park, New York City._

"So I was like 'this could be rated M ironic it was designed by a woman," Shima said.

"You have a dirty mind," Rin sated as he kicked a rock with his sneaker.

"Izumo's gonna hate you if she finds out," Ryuji spoke up.

"That depends if she does" Rin added in, his tail twitched a little as if it sensed something coming towards them.

"Speaking of Izumo, I'm _dying_ to go on a date with her," Shima smirked and Ryuji's face lit up.

Rin was confused at his smirk.

"What are you saying?" Rin asked.

"I had two dates three weeks ago," Shima announced.

_Oh, brother..._

"Are we talking monthly, weekly or daily?" Ryuji asked.

"I don't want Okumura to feel bad for not getting a date. Not that I care," Shima admitted as he shrugged and looked casually at the sky. He stared at the lake as he smashed a spider with his sneaker.

"What did you just say?!" Rin suddenly asked.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you'll get the chance to please a lady," Shima said defensively. "Let's pick one. I'm sure I can do it."

The boys scanned the park, looking for the perfect girl for Rin. They weren't certain until...

* * *

Today Kenjiro taught Shiemi to practice with targets in the large backyard of Kenjiro's manor house, it was large in front and back yard, the house itself was also large inside and outside. She wore a maroon colored qipao with traditional Chinese flats. Within Kenjiro's house and in her mother's shop, she wore various colored qipaos and Chinese flats.

She was doing well until a boy named Haruki interrupted her.

"I came to see you!" Haruki smiled as he fiddled with the mini throwing knives in his hand. He made Shiemi lose her focus on the wooden targets.

"Yeah right," Shiemi growled at the seventeen year old neon silver blue haired boy, "Now give it back!"  
"These?" Haruki held up them as the sunlight glistened on the blades as if they were jewelry or any object that shined in the sun.

"No can do, love," Haruki said sweetly to her. Shiemi was so close to turning red. Haruki spoke with a British accent while her master Kenjiro spoke in a slight South Korean accent.

"Don't be so hard on my student." Kenjiro sat on the bleachers that had shade. He watched Shiemi practicing her knife throwing.

The twenty six year old Kenjiro stretched his arms out as the sunlight reflected his warm tan skin as he walked in the light.

"Fine, fine. You can have them back," he gave in as he tossed them to Shiemi.

"Thank you!" Shiemi sounded desperate.

"I'm gonna get you next time, sweetie," Haruki called over his shoulder as he walked off.

Shiemi bared her teeth into a growl at what he just called her. Her temper flared up inside of her. (1)

"Okay, okay, take a twelve minute break," Kenjiro eased her anger at Haruki. The two seemed to have a rivalry with each other somewhat. Yet they were both a little stubborn.

"Got it, Master Kenjiro!" She smiled at him. She went into the guest suite which she used to spar with Kenjiro. Her hair still remained its short shoulder length bob. He was commonly nicknamed Kenji but she called him Master Kenjiro. Shiemi asked Kenjiro if he can train her which he happily accepted. It was only three weeks, since she started following his footsteps and she began to improve. She was friends with people of the manor house as he helped her become stronger, confident and self sufficient. Kenjiro boasted her outgoing skills as they sparred and trained. Kenjiro was an Upper First Class like Shura. Miranda, a friend of his noticed that some of his personality traits were passed onto her: A little stubborn, short tempered and a strong sense of justice. Shiemi changed back into pair of jeans and purple shirt.

She was about to leave when she heard her name.

"Wait, Shiemi!" A voice called out behind her when she headed towards the exit.

"What is it, Miranda?" Shiemi turned to see Miranda jogging towards her with a touch screen cell phone had a rose design cover on the back of it and a screen cover on it. It was a result of her hard work with her mentor.

"Oh! Right, I forgot it. Thank you, Miranda." She took the cell phone and placed it in her front pocket.

_I guess I can head out to the park. I'll just text Master Kenjiro where I am, _she thought. She knew where the park was and decided to take a stroll.

* * *

When Shiemi arrived at the park, she first noticed the big lake and thought of stone skipping. There were a lot of stones nearby.

It wasn't much of a surprise when they saw her wearing casual clothes. She wore casual clothes for a while now ever since she began train under Kenjiro's tutelage.

Unbeknownst to her, three boys were sitting at a bench looking for a certain girl.

"Oh! Oh! What about that one?" Shima pointed to the platinum blonde haired (2) girl who walked towards the shoreline of the lake and picked up a stone and skipped it.

"That's a nice one! What's she doing here all alone? She's looking for a date," Ryuji pointed out.

Then the two boys turned their gaze to the long navy blue haired (3) half demon with a pleading look.

"Come on," they said in unison.

"Ah! Fine, fine! I'll do it," Rin grumbled as he got up.

"He's probably gonna fail so bad," Ryuji said to himself.

"I'll think he'll make it," Shima admitted.

"One down and three to go," Shiemi murmured as she stood up to stretch her knees and brushed some off the dirt of her shoes.

She scanned for more stones to skip on the surface of the water and walked towards the large pine trees, hoped there will be some rocks. She turned to see the long haired boy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Me? Just stone skipping," she answered.

"This could actually work," he said softly and spoke up,"This may sound weird. But do you wanna spend half the day with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Shiemi replied.

"Thank you so much! Let's go," Rin said.

* * *

Amaimon, himself, was bored. He had nothing to do beside play video games as he fiddled with the tattered edges of his coat while he had a red lollipop. His feet dangled on the side of the pink overstuffed couch.

"Can at least I have some fun with Rin, brother?" He asked again.

"For the second time, no!" The purple haired man said.

"Fine! I'll see what I can do for fun," he grumbled.

* * *

"Aww, it was perfect!" Shiemi stated.

"I can't if the branch is too high," Rin said as he walked back to his position and ran to reach the tree branch of the pine tree.

"Let me give it a go," Shiemi suggested as she reached for it and quickly grabbed it. She pulled herself up so she could sit on it, then she used her legs to hang upside similar to a bat. Thankfully, she wore jeans. Her shirt began to show scars on her stomach.

Her legs were wrapped on the branch to keep herself from falling down. Her short shoulder length bob hair was coming from its style.

"The girl has some skills," Shima commented as he watched the two.

"Don't start drooling or I'll tell Izumo," Ryuji reminded him.

"Ah, I'm feeling lightheaded. Blood is rushing to my head." Her green eyes began to lose focus and began to fall.

_Thud._

"I'm okay." Shiemi got up and shook off all the dirt from her head and got a small cut.

"I don't even know how you and Kenshin do it. I can see why you're his girlfriend in the first place," Rin admitted.

"Eh, let's move on." She shrugged it off. Of course, she and Kenshin have been dating for three weeks now. Yet she was often busy with training.

* * *

Amamion heard voices ahead of him and he wanted to know who the people who were talking. He bent down to avoid being spotted by anybody. His eyes were focused on a blonde girl and navy blue haired boy who were talking to each other. Then he thought about sabotaging their time.

_I'm_ gonna_ sabotage it. Now that sounded like fun, _he declared in his mind.

He remained bent down and thought of a plan.

"So all we have to find is a flat stone?" She asked as she looked down at the grass.

"Yeah," he replied. He knew a certain someone was hiding behind the bushes.

"You'll never know-"

Without warning, Amamion jumped over the two with their heads ducked as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Ahhh, I slipped," he said between breaths.

"Loser," Rin mumbled.

"Could be worse if it was Kenshin Tora. He would have sliced you into ribbons," Shiemi stated.

"I feel so dizzy right now," Amamion rasped as if he felt the whole sky spinning.

"Looks like everything went well," she said. "I gotta head back to Master Kenjiro's house to train a little bit more. Bye, guys!"

"Nice try. But you snooze, you lose," Rin smirked as he gingerly dumped his pointy shoes on his stomach. "See you next time."

"I'm gonna get you next time," he said under his breath as he left.

_Mental note: Win Shiemi's heart without Kenshin or her older brother slicing me into ribbons, _Rin thought happily.

On the bright side, Amamion wasn't bored as he attempted to sabotage it.

It was time for plan B.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. **You went straight to short temper. Yeah, sort of an some typical short tempered anime boy like Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Edward Elric from FMA.

**2. **In the manga, Shiemi has platinum blonde hair. But in the anime version, it's just blonde.

**3. **Yeah, Inuyasha moment there for him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I could be out of line for saying this. But there's something about Rin that reminds me of Inuyasha and in a way Shiemi is similar to Kagome from Inuyasha and Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm guessing Miss Kazue Kato has read and watched Miss Rumiko Takahashi's works. If she did share the same voice actor as Kagome, I keep thinking "I keep expecting her to yell, Sit boy!". To me, she should have been voiced by Moneca Stori. I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, I'm gonna to finish this EdShie (Edward Elric X Shiemi) comic for a friend. _

**Please leave a review!**

**Flames will flagged as abusive! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Where did I get the idea for We Can't Stop?**

**Kin: It's based on an old RP I did back with my friend in 2008 on another website, it was called FooPets. FooPets was free until the day we had to pay to play. Yes, it sucked... I think it was in April 2011 or March 2011. I forgot. So yes, this two shot is based on the RP I did with my friend in 2008. **

**What type of RP was it?**

**Kin: It was before I became in otaku, a Sonic RP with slight crossover in it if I remember correctly. It did had some human characters in it. So yes, Shiemi's rivalry is like that of Sonic and Knuckles. Plus the character my friend RPed was somewhat similar to Shiemi, I think it was Blaze the Cat.**

**What manga or anime are you reading or watching right now?**

**Kin: I'm buying the manga Rin-Ne by Rumiko Takahashi and I'm watching Code Geass.**

**So are the characters from the RP based on this?**

**Kin: Yes. Like I said, this two shot is based on the RP I did with a friend. **

_When I first heard the English dub of Blue Exorcist, I was like "OMG! Ichigo and Kirito! I'm gonna watch this." Don't you think that Miss Kazue Kato may have read and watched Miss Rumiko Takahashi and Miss Hiromu Arakawa's works? Rumiko is a wealthiest individual and most affluent manga artists. Plus her works have been translated in different languages. I can see the inspiration for Blue Exorcist coming from Inuyasha and some Fullmetal Alchemist. _

**_Note: The characters are voiced by different people. So they aren't voiced by their normal English voice actors at all. Except for the Earth King, he still has his normal voice actor, Darrel Guilbeau. Shima still has his same voice actor whose voice _****actor's name I forgot****_. In this one shot, they are voiced by:  
Travis Willingham (Kanda's and Roy Mustang's voice actor)as Ryuji.  
Richard Ian Cox (Inuyasha's voice actor) as Rin Okumura  
Michelle Ruff (Rukia's voice actor) as Shiemi Moriyama. (_Originally_ Vic _********Mignogna**** but a guy voice wouldn't sound right for her. But my friend changed his mind.)**

**Don't ask why though. **

**Summary: Shima and Ryuji have come to a conclusion that Rin can't make a girl have a good time on a date. Amaimon attempts to sabotage it. Sort of a songfic. Sort of AUish. **

* * *

_It's our party we can do what we want,_

_It's our party we can say we want,_

_It's our party we can love who we want,_

_We can kiss who we want,_

_We can sing what we want,_

_It's our party we can do what we want,_

_It's our party we can say what we want,_

_It's our party we can love who we want._

"Y-You're saying I-I-I have to k-k-k-," he stammered.

"You have to kiss her or she kisses you," Shima finished for him.

"This sucks! I'll be walking on thin ice if her boyfriend, Kenshin finds out," Rin said as he flipped his waist length hair in annoyance.

"Please he won't know if he's not around," Shima stated.

"Of course, she's Kenshin's girlfriend that doesn't mean he's gonna kill you if you or she kisses you," Ryuji put in. "Ten percent chance he'll burst in flames. Remember he kissed her and you bursted into flames?"

Shima withdrew his laughter and let out a muffled chuckle.

"Oh, why did he make her his not mine?" Rin did a face plant on the brick wall in jealousy. Ever since that day, it bothered him secretly.

"Now, if you guys excuse me, I'm gonna have a date with my dear Izumo," Shima said dreamily.

_We can kiss who we want,_

_We can sing what we want,_

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere,_

_Hand in the air like we don't care,_

_'Cause we came to have so much fun now,_

_Bet somebody here might get some now,_

_If you're not ready to go home,_

_Can I get a "Hell no!"? _

_'Cause we're gonna go all night,_

_'Til we see the sunlight, alight,_

_So la da di da di,_

_We like to party,_

_Dancing with Molly,_

_This is our house,_

_This is our rules._

"Do I really have kiss her or she does it?" He asked as he fiddled with his navy blue hair that was once short, but now waist length.

"Yes, either way works for me," Shima said.

Rin groaned under his breath, his tail curled up in anger.

"I can't believe you," he grumbled, he tied his hair in a ponytail.

"He's gonna fail so bad," Ryuji snickered.

"Remember that time, Shiemi carried you while you were knocked out like two months ago?" Shima began to chuckle quietly. Two months ago before she got stuck in a stasis tube.

"Ohh, I liked how she was able to carry me despite being a inch or two shorter me at that time," Rin admitted as he tied his hair back in its ponytail form. But now she was tall as Kenshin who was five ten and her older brother, Kentaro was twenty seven and he was six one.

_"Um, Misaki, don't tell me you're gonna catch cold." Shiemi carried a semiconscious Rin in her arms covered in her red hooded duster which left her in her long sleeved shirt. It was fifty degrees outside. _

_"Nah, I have a thermal undershirt on," Misaki told her._

_"If you say so." She adjusted the strap on her shoulder which contained Rin's sword in it._

_And we can't stop,_

_And we can't stop,_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_

* * *

_And we can't stop,_

_And we won't stop,_

_We run things, things don't we?_

_Don't take nothing from nobody,_

_Yeah, yeah._

_"Eh, looks like this part of the water park is kind of haunted," Misaki said, her light lavender one piece swimsuit was somewhat drenched. The group was wearing swim suits. Shiemi's light green bandeau swim top with the straps wrapped around her neck resembling a cropped halter top and matching shorts were already drenched while everyone weren't doused. Some of members of the Yin Clan were at a water park in Vancouver, Canada._

_"And some of us are already wet," Shiemi stated._

Misaki and Ayako panted as they reached the top of the stairs of the penthouse apartment on the fourth floor. Misaki removed her shirt which left her in a blue tank top due to walking up the stairs. Surprisingly, Shiemi was already there before them, leaning back on the wall casually who was in her red camisole top that she wore as an undershirt. Sometimes she wore a black tube top, knee length purple sweat pants and sandals around Rin and her boyfriend, Kenshin. One time, she had a huge blush when Kenshin came out wearing a mesh shirt.

"Look who's here," she said, taking out her ear buds from her iPhone as she looked at her friends who were in the same clan as she was. She shoved her ear buds and phone back in her front pocket of her capris.

"How did you get here?" Misaki asked her best friend who grew up in the Yin Clan, Kenjiro's clan at a young age and became part of it at eight years old. As soon as she joined the Yin Clan, she wore casual clothes and discards her jumper dress and three quarter pants. Kenjiro's unusual feature was his petite height despite being an adult. The Yin Clan was one of the wealthiest and noble clans, some of the members were full fledged good demons.

"I took the elevator," Shiemi said who accidentally hurt her ankle while walking up on the stairs, her black sandal got stuck one of the stairs and tripped. Misaki and Ayako decided to leave her behind. She decided to take the elevator since it was easier and faster. It was a few hours since Shiemi sported a new haircut, her short shoulder length hair was now chin length that fit her heart shaped face and her straight frame. Her two year old nephew kept on tugging on her hair so she cut it, she preferred keeping her hair short from pixie cut to short shoulder length. In her past, her hair was in a pixie cut and she mostly wore a jumper dress with a blouse underneath. Whereas everyone else in the clan wore street clothes.

"Told you we should have taken the elevator," Ayako grumbled.

Misaki crawled on the floor as she clutched her maroon colored shirt, trying to catch her breath. Much like Shiemi, Hotaru and Ayako, she had a small bust line and straight frame. Much every other public school, tank tops were part of dress code violation at the True Cross Academy. (1)

"I guess it's every woman for themselves," Shiemi guessed.

"So now what? We're here." Ayako turned her attention to the apartment door number two hundred on it.

"I can't believe we can't find a way to get in," Shiemi said as the three girls sat down on the floors, their backs against the wall. "In the meantime, you guys find a way to get in, I'm heading out."

"Oh, we'll find a way to get in," Ayako murmured as soon as Shiemi was out of earshot.

"Okay, lemme think." Misaki rubbed her temples.

The thing that may mentally scar her twenty seven old brother, Kentaro and her boyfriend Kenshin is when she came back from being locked in a stasis tube with thin wires on her head. Misaki broke in and released her from it.

_"Ah! You're squeezing me a little too tight!" Shiemi gasped when the half demon glomped her. She only wore a plain qipao and black slip on shoes, her street clothes were her last link before getting into stasis. The first person to hug her tightly was her brother, Kentaro and then Kenshin, now Rin._

_"That was so close! I-I was so worried!" The half demon held her tightly, not wanting to let go, his tail was wrapped around her waist. _

_"You're gonna break my bones." She felt a little lightheaded, his superhuman strength was starting to snap some of her bones. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her. A single tear formed in his eyes._

_That's right. She wasn't sure how long she was stuck in her stasis tube, probably a week. Now that she was freed, her friends and her clan was worried._

* * *

So, Amaimon, himself was sitting on the stairs of an old apartment. He thought of snatching their lives away but he couldn't do it. He would be in hot water if he did.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone passed by, not noticing him.

_It was worth a shot of plan B, _he thought as he tossed a pencil eraser cap over his horn.

* * *

_It's our party we can do what we want,_

_It's our party we can say what we want,_

_It's our party we can love who we want,_

_We can kiss who we want,_

_We can sing what we want._

The area Shiemi passed through was getting a little dicey at this time of night. She was able to pass through with no trouble at all. She figured the less people the better. It was already getting dark, she passed through the nine eleven memorial to commemorate the September eleven (2) attacks, the day that changed the world. The infamous tragedy that killed nearly three thousand people or more.

_To my home girls here with the big butt,_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club,  
_

_Remember only God can judge ya,_

_Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya,_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom,_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom,_

_We all so turned up here,_

_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah._

_Where could she be? _He thought as he twisted his index finger with a strand of his ponytail as he kicked a stone. Rin scanned the somewhat less crowded area. The summer breeze blew against his bangs.

"What're you doing here?"

He whipped around for the source of the voice and it sounded like Shiemi's, it was her. Her short shoulder length was now in a pixie cut.

"Erm, I was looking for you. Oh, by the way, can I ask you something?" Rin asked.

"What is it?"

"Ah, never mind. I shouldn't even bother."

_So la da di da di,_

_We like to party,_

_Dancing with Molly*,_

_Doing whatever we want,_

_This is our house,_

_This is our rules,_

_And we can't stop,_

_And we won't stop,_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_

_And we can't stop,_

_And we won't stop,_

_We run things, things don't run we,_

_Don't take nothing from nobody,_

_Yeah, yeah._

* * *

_It's our party we can do what we want,_

_It's our party we can say what we want,_

_It's our party we can love who we want,_

_We can kiss who we want,_

_We can sing what we want._

Amaimon was around the corner of a building and he stopped, his eyes were fixed on a two people talking to each other. It was the same two people he tried to sabotage their time together.

He heard them talking about a first kiss or something for that.

"I'm gonna sabotage that kiss. Worth a shot," Amaimon declared as he smirked.

* * *

_It's our party we can do what we want to,_

_It's our house we can love who we want to,_

_It's our song we can sing if we want to,_

_It's my mouth I can say what I want to,_

_Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh._

"So, Misaki and Ayako trying into barge into your sister in law's apartment?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of playing my _Sonic Advance_ 3 (3)on my old silver Gameboy advance. Surprisingly, I haven't lost it or any of its games, it still works like it does," Shiemi said.

"Misaki's bad idea to me." Rin tried to braid his ponytail.

"Definitely. Before Kenshin or my older brother, Kentaro catches us, I'm gonna do something just for you," Shiemi stated.

Within a split second, she pressed her lips against his check. His face turned into cherry red and he began to stammer. He felt his face turn hot as if he got a sunburn from the pool or the beach. Lucky for them, the area they were passing through was totally vacant. Amamion jumped between them a minute after, Shiemi kissed Rin on the cheek.

"Dang it, I'm a little too late," Amaimon said as he got up. Plan B didn't work out as he thought it would be.

Rin rubbed his cheek where Shiemi just kissed, feeling little faint. He blushed and fainted at the same time, obviously feeling... great as if it was moment he was waiting for.

"I got you," she told him as she caught him before he fell to the ground. Shiemi noticed his face was red and she let out a small giggle.

On the other hand, Amaimon felt a little surprised at his plan B. Plan B did work out sort of, Rin totally fainted, literally unexpected. Amamion literally held back a grin at Rin's reaction.

So plan B didn't work out accordingly, the least he could see Rin fainting and blushing at the same time.

"Well, that worked well, I suppose," Amaimon murmured.

_And we can't stop, yeah,_

_And we won't stop, oh,_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_

_And we can't stop,_

_And we won't stop,_

_We run things, things don't run we,_

_Don't take nothing from nobody,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh._

_Lyrics from We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus._

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. **Tank tops aren't allowed to be worn at school or as P.E clothes, it's not like boys will say something "Ohh, that's a fine shoulder." Or something like that, it was a post on Tumblr.

**2. **Around the time it happened, I was 12 years old.

**3. **The game Shiemi mentioned is Sonic Advance 3 it was played on Gameboy. I still have some of my old games and platforms they still work, every once in a while I play it. I own a silver Gameboy Advance.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I figured as much as turning into a twoshot since Amaimon had a plan B, which kind of failed ish. XD Now I hoped you enjoyed it. Hope you like it, Isis! ^^ Now I need to work on Yukio x May Chang for somebody, I feel sick since Friday. I can see Rin being the somewhat younger version of Kanda and Inuyasha. _


End file.
